


Linger

by smaragdbird



Category: Clash of the Titans (2010)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-11-27
Updated: 2010-11-27
Packaged: 2017-10-13 10:21:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 407
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/136182
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/smaragdbird/pseuds/smaragdbird
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It happens just once, a stolen moment in their journey to save Argos.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Linger

It had been only a moment, stolen from the precious ten days they had to save Argos.

Stolen from a journey through monster infested woods, deserts that belonged to demons and magicians and paying their way into the Underworld.

It had been a moment born out of companionship and gradually deepening trust, born from the way Ixas' blue eyes sparkled when he laughed and how Perseus' freckles shone through all the grime and dirt that clung to his skin.

It had been the only moment when they were alone, stealing away from the camp, reckless and lightheaded but filled with a boyish glee and giddiness, to have this private moment.

It was only this actual moment but they had told each other before with their hands and their eyes what they wanted to do, how deep they wanted to reach into each other, how long they would stay out here.

Stolen kisses in a stolen moment, low laughter at the chance to finally have each other, touching and tasting, naked skin on naked skin when they could be interrupted by the ever present danger.

They knew they would never have this again. This was their first and their last chance.

They returned drunk on each other and walking so closely they brushed against the other with every step. Not to touch, not to smile seemed to be a waste of opportunity.

They kissed for a last time, or rather a lot of last times, just outside the reach of the fire from their camp until they broke apart.

Tomorrow Ixas and Perseus would go to the Underworld -

and die.

/////

Ever since they slept together Perseus touches linger on Ixas. They sit next to each other when they eat and sleep side by side when they rest. On the giant scorpions there is no privacy, no opportunity to slip away again for a second time like they did that night in the forest.

But Perseus touches him when they talk and wraps his arm around Ixas' shoulders when they laugh.

Later, when they pass each other on the ship Perseus hands will brush over his skin or stay on his arm or back when they stand close to each other.

They come closer to the Underworld with every hour and there's not enough time and it's not likely that they will both make it out alive so they make every opportunity linger on for as long as possible.


End file.
